1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) device emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer between the electrodes and generates an exciton, which releases energy. Since the OLED device is self-emissive, it has very low power consumption.